As a known technique, the surface of a ceramic component is polished by using a polishing composition including diamond abrasives to perform mirror finishing or smoothing (see, for example, PTLs 1 and 2). The polishing composition including diamond abrasives, however, is expensive and tends to produce scratches and, therefore, has difficulty in obtaining a high-grade mirror surface.